wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pumpkin Face (video)
'''Pumpkin Face '''is the fourty-third Wiggles video that was released October 23rd 2013. You can find songs in The Wiggles' Vimeo page, the password is pumpkinface. This is the very first Wiggles Halloween video. Songs #Scary Ghost! #Little Vampires #Three Little Pumpkins #Do the Skeleton Skat #The Full Moon Melody #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star #Hey Billy Bat! #Friendly Little Spider #Zombie Feet #Furry Wolfman #I Stamp #Trick or Treat #Do the Owl #I Like Scary Nights #Howling Wolf #Mumbles the Monster #Who Killed Cock Robin? #Witchy-Woo, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh! #Pumpkin Face #Sound of Halloween Trivia *In "Zombie Feet", The Wiggles are wearing the 2007-2012 shirts and the 2002-2006 pants *Emma doesn't wear the 2002-2006 pants because she wears a skirt. *This is the very first Wiggles Halloween video to date. *The video was first released in the United States on August 17th 2013 titled as "Wiggly Halloween". *The song "I Stamp" was taped in London on June 2012. It was originally going to be used on Taking Off! but was used on this video instead. *Jeff cameos in "Witchy-Woo, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh!". *During the chorus for "Little Vampires", sing-along words are shown. *Songs from this video were broadcasted on The Wiggles' new TV Series on Sprout. *Simon plays the brown Fender bass guitar in "Hey Billy Bat!" and "Howling Wolf". *Anthony's daugter, Maria, sings "Who Killed Cock Robin?. Gallery See here Promo Pictures AnthonyandElvisSkeleton.jpg|Anthony and Elvis Skeleton ElvisSkeleton.jpg|Elvis Skeleton LachyPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Lachy playing Maton guitar PumpkinFace-PromoPicture4.jpg|Simon and James Arthur Chen ScaryGhost!-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony eating bones on toast ScaryGhost!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma ScaryGhost!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon ScaryGhost!-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Scary Ghost!" LittleVampires-PromoPicture.jpg|"Little Vampires" LittleVampires-PromoPicture2.jpg|Simon as a vampire TheWigglesasVampires.jpg|The Wiggles as vampires ThreeLittlePumpkins-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Three Little Pumpkins" ThreeLittlePumpkins-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Skeleton Skat!" DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon in skeleton costume DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma in skeleton costume DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony in skeleton costume DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in skeleton costumes DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in skeleton costumes DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture8.jpg|Emma in skeleton costume DotheSkeletonSkat!-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes: "Do the Skeleton Skat!" DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture9.jpg|Lachy playing piano DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in skeleton costume DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture11.jpg|Anthony in skeleton costume DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture12.jpg|Simon DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture13.jpg|Emma in skeleton costume PumpkinFace-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles in Training TheFullMoonMelody-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Full Moon Melody" TheFullMoonMelody-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in Training TheFullMoonMelody-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles TheFullMoonMelody-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma as Moonshine Pearl SimonandEmmainPumpkinFacePromoPicture.jpg|Simon and Emma HeyBillyBat!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hey, Billy Bat!" HeyBillyBat!-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles wearing bat glasses HeyBillyBat!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Maria Field AFriendlyLittleSpider-PromoPicture.jpg|"A Friendly Little Spider" AFriendlyLittleSpider-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony Caios the Spider ZombieFeet-PromoPicture.jpg|"Zombie Feet" ZombieFeet-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Zombie Wiggles and Captain Feathersword ZombieFeet-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Pablo Munaz FurryWolfman-PromoPicture.jpg|"Furry Wolfman" FurryWolfman-PromoPicture2.jpg|Nick the Wolf FurryWolfman-PromoPicture3.jpg|Nick the Wolf standing on "Beware of Hedge" sign FurryWolfman-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony as a wolf FurryWolfman-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in dressing room FurryWolfman-PromoPicture5.jpg|Simon as the wolf FurryWolfman-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Nick Hutchinson FurryWolfman-PromoPicture7.jpg|Simon and Nick Lachy,EmmaandDr.JohnnyTaitz.jpg|Emma, Lachy and Dr. Johnny Taitz EmminyandDr.JohnnyTaitz.jpg|Emminy and Dr. Johnny Taitz TrickorTreat-PromoPicture.jpg|"Trick or Treat" TrickorTreat-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles TrickorTreat-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TrickorTreat-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TrickorTreat-PromoPicture5.jpg|Simon and Emma TrickorTreat-PromoPicture6.jpg|Simon and Emma holding Jack-O-Lantern buckets DotheOwl-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Owl" DotheOwl-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|Simon and Anthony DotheOwl-2013PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon and Anthony DotheOwl-2013PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy and Emma DotheOwl-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Do the Owl" DotheOwl-2013PromoPicture5.jpg|Lachy and Emma ILikeScaryNights-PromoPicture.jpg|"I Like Scary Nights" ILikeScaryNights-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggles ILikeScaryNights-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma ILikeScaryNights-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and the girls ILikeScaryNights-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma and the kids HowlingWolf-PromoPicture.jpg|"Howling Wolf" HowlingWolf-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles wearing beards HowlingWolf-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles playing music HowlingWolf-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles behind bush HowlingWolf-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles HowlingWolf-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles HowlingWolf-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture.jpg|"Mumbles The Monster" MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy and Anthony MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma playing the drums MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture5.jpg|Lachy in school MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Captain Feathersword MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture7.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Red Starry Keyboard MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture8.jpg|Mumbles and schoolteacher MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture9.jpg|Mumbles playing Maton guitar MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture10.jpg|Emma playing the drums MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture11.jpg|Mumbles and cameraman MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture12.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture13.jpg|Captain Feathersword WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture.jpg|The Other Wiggles Ballerina,Ballerina-2013PromoPicture WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy and Emma WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy the Fish WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture5.jpg|Simon holding a fly WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture6.jpg|The girl birds WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture7.jpg|"Who Killed Cock Robin?" WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture8.jpg|Emma as the dove WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture9.jpg|Simon as the rook WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture10.jpg|Lachy as the fish Witchy-Woo,Ooh,Ooh,Ooh!-PromoPicture.jpg|Caterina the Witch JeffinPumpkinFace.jpg|Jeff Witchy-Woo,Ooh,Ooh,Ooh!-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Witchy-Woo,Ooh,Ooh,Ooh!-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Witchy-Woo, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh!" Witchy-Woo,Ooh,Ooh,Ooh!-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy and Anthony Witchy-Woo,Ooh,Ooh,Ooh!-PromoPicture5.jpg|Caterina and the girls Witchy-Woo,Ooh,Ooh,Ooh!-PromoPicture6.jpg|Lucia and Maria PumpkinFace(Song)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Pumpkin Face" PumpkinFace(Song)-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles PumpkinFace(Song)-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon wearing Elvis costume AnthonyinTVSeries7.jpg|Anthony in promo picture of "Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!" Category:DVDs Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2013 Category:New Wiggles Category:2013 DVDs Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Videos